She Will Be Loved
by Boque
Summary: SongFic. Ginny and Draco have still not gotten over eachother .. She turns to him when she's hurt .. but when she shows up on his doorstep .. is his shoulder to cry on all she wants?


**She Will Be Loved  
By: Maroon Five**

* * *

**A/N**: My first attempt at a song fic and a one shot at that .. i hope you guys like it .. please be nice! lol .. i was bored one day .. and i love this song to death .. so yeah .. just to settle things here are some things you need to know.  
  
1. Draco and Ginny were together before.  
2. He broke up with her for reasons you'll soon find out.  
3. She turned to Harry because she had no one else.

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_  
  
He graduated from Hogwart's about two years ago. He's now nineteen and living the lap of luxury. His father's gone and him and his mother are at peace now. Voldermort has been defeated and every single Death Eater placed in Azkaban.  
  
But, something was still plaguing him. Was it the fact that he was still single? Or the reason of why he's staying single?  
  
Because of her.  
  
He's never been able to get over the way she would make him feel or how she would just light up his face. But, she was Harry Potter's and he couldn't help but hate that.  
  
_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_  
  
He reached her little cottage just outside of Hogsmeade. They were together just once before, but he let her go. How stupid could he be? Letting go the only thing that kept him alive. She was hurt, of course. He was her first, in everything. He was her first kiss, her first in sex, her first love. How could he be so dense just let it slip away?  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday_  
_Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_  
  
Harry didn't love her. She was just some toy to him. Something he could play with when the 'real' women couldn't satisfy him. She knew this.  
  
But why did she stay, you ask?  
  
Because the one person she's wanted more than ever, left her. There were the occasional friendly talks and chats, but she wanted so much more. Looking out her window, she saw him. His hood over his face, the rain water just dripping off his clothes. His blonde hair was plastered onto his forehead.  
  
He's come every night just to stare. He needed to see her, but he was just too afraid. They were only friends now, and when she would need a shoulder, he'd lend it to her.  
  
Someone was in love with her. And that someone was him.  
  
_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_  
  
She situated herself there, right in front of his beautiful black mansion. Harry had hurt her once more, and she needed someone to hold onto to, someone to cry on.  
  
The only person who would ever care so much was him. She hesitantly knocked on his door, waiting for him to answer and just open his arms to her.  
  
It hurt just the same having Harry bring home another woman and looking Draco in the face.  
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_  
  
Draco was seated in his enormous living room, a glass of lemonade in his hand. His mother now loved to cook and clean. There was no need for house elves. She did everything, and to Draco's surprise, she loved it.  
  
He heard a few small knocks on the door. He placed the cup on a coaster and sauntered over to the entrance of his house. He turned the knob and found his red headed beauty standing there, tears cascaded down her cheeks.  
  
Mascara was running down her eyes, and her hair was a mess. She was wearing sweatpants and a hoody.  
  
She couldn't look anymore beautiful.  
  
"Gin, what happened?" he asked her softly.  
  
"He brought her home, Draco." she whispered, not looking into his eyes. How could she burden him with all her problems? It wasn't his trouble to solve. It was hers. She finally realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry." she said quietly.  
  
Before she let him do anything, she ran. Ran to wherever he feet would take her. She reached into her pocket, searching for her keys.  
  
She fumbled with them, hurrying to open her car door. She unlocked it and slipped in. How could she do that to him?  
  
She needed to leave Harry, and fast. If she didn't, she'd only be hurting herself.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved She will be loved_  
  
She reluctantly drove home, only to find Harry in their bed with none other than Cho Chang. She saw Cho stumble over the sheets, looking or her clothes.  
  
"How dare you?!" she hissed at him. "I've given you everything, and you do this to me?! Every night, Harry! EVERY **_BLOODY_** NIGHT!"  
  
"Gin, it's not what it looks like." He shoved on his boxers and approached her. He took her small wet hands in his and pleaded, "Gin, I love you. Please .. We were just in the moment. I would never hurt you."  
  
You don't know how many times she's heard this before. "It's over, Harry. I want you to leave this house in ten minutes and if you don't .. my whole family will be here and I'll tell them everything." she snapped at him.  
  
That got him going. He pulled out a huge suitcase, already packed. Ginny couldn't help but let out a sob. He didn't even intervene.  
  
Her heart was in pain, but somehow she felt a bit happy. She could now be with the one person she's always dreamed of.  
  
But, would he take her back?  
  
**(x)**  
  
Draco again, stood there at the corner, staring at her house again. He heard yelling and screaming, but refrained from barging in. A few minutes later, he saw a dark haired boy and a dark haired girl leave the house.  
  
The boy, also known as Harry Potter, lugged a huge suitcase behind him. He was also dragging out the girl, Cho Chang.  
  
What happened?  
  
_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_  
  
She was there, once again, in her car. The engine was running, and her head was on the steering wheel. How was she to tell him? She couldn't very well just expect him to love her.  
  
But, it was he who left her. It was he who broke her heart. It was he who made her turn to Harry Potter. Taking a deep breath, she opened the car door and proceeded to walk towards his front door.  
  
**(x)**  
  
Why was it he who always never got what he wanted? He was so afraid of love back then, especially when it was with her. As these thoughts rushed into his mind, he heard someone knock on the door.  
  
He was in daze, just slowly getting his way to the black door. He opened it, again finding the love of his life in front of him.  
  
This time, she wasn't hurt nor in pain. This time she came to him because she wanted, not because she needed someone to talk to.  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but was only silenced by a wave of her hand. "I'm here because I wanted to say sorry. Sorry for taking you for granted. You were there for me and the only time I came to you was when Harry hurt me.  
  
"Well, that's not going to happen anymore, because Harry and I aren't together." She gave him a small smile and continued, "I kept telling myself for one whole year now that I was never over my first true love, but oh was I wrong.  
  
"He's always been a part of me, and I never acknowledged that. I'll always love him and always want him to be mine. I'm so sorry for using you and I won't ever do it again."  
  
Draco looked at her, only wanting to hear those three little words. "Is that all you wanted to say to me?" he asked softly. Just let her say those words ..  
  
"No." She stared at her hands. "I came here to also tell you that .. That .." She mumbled something quietly.  
  
Draco's heart suddenly lifted up with hope. "That … ?"  
  
Ginny sniffled a bit. "That I love you." she stated louder. "I always have .. It's just .. When you left me .. Why did leave me?! I just .. Harry was there because I just needed a human being .. You were there when I needed someone to catch me when I fall. I want you back in my life Draco."  
  
He felt a smile creep onto his face. Before he knew it, he grabbed her gently by the arms and kissed her soundly on the lips. He deepened the kiss, and in doing so, she responded. He pulled back and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you, too."  
  
_She will be loved_


End file.
